Once Every Blue Moon
by myoue
Summary: It's been the same, year after year. But this time, something's different. He changed when she least expected it. [SasuSaku] [ONESHOT]


**Another SasuSaku oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Naruto. _Ever. EVER. EVER. EVER. EVER. EVER._ OK I'll stop. But I'll own it someday!**

**Onwards with the story!**

* * *

Sakura assembled herself on her bed feeling exhausted. She had just gone through some rough training with Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke would normally be there, but he had to see Tsunade-sama for something. 

Sakura lay down with her hands interlocking behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be her 15th birthday. She wondered if the others would remember. Something awkward did happen earlier though…

"_Well that's enough for today" Kakashi said, putting the kunai he was holding back into his pocket.__ Naruto did the same. Sakura took off her gloves._

"_So, Kakashi-sensei, are we gonna do __**it**__ yet?" Naruto asked putting big emphasis on the 'it'. _(A/N No strange thoughts please…)

"_Later," was all Kakashi said before saying, "See you guys' tomorrow." and disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

_Sakura looked at Naruto with confusion all over her face, "What is this 'it' you were talking about?"_

_Naruto just put on a devious grin before saying, "You'll see" and jumped off toward the Ramen shop._

Sakura replayed the memory over a few times before getting ready for bed. _Guess I'll see tomorrow _she thought. And what about Sasuke?Did he even remember that it was her birthday tomorrow? The same thing happened year after year. He ignored every fact that it was her birthday, whether she nagged him about or not. It's one of those things where if Sasuke actually remembered, it would be like a Blue Moon. (A/N Incase you don't know what that it, it's an expression that means a long time or it happens very rarely) Soon, she climbed into bed for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke bright and early. Even though it was the day of her birthday, she thought that she should be going to training anyway. And she was eager to see what Naruto and Kakashi's 'it' was. 

She got dressed in her regular sleeveless red shirt, blue spandex shorts and white medic skirt. She tied on her headband, and went out the door.

When Sakura got to the regular bridge where Team 7 met, she was, surprisingly, the first one there. It was usually Sasuke who was there first everyday, but today he was nowhere to be seen. _Again._

She waited a half hour when Naruto came.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted from the other end of the bridge to her. He looked around when he asked, "Where's Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura shrugged "Dunno,"

Naruto cocked his head to one side "Hm, strange. Anyway, I got you a birthday present!" He went rummaging into his pockets until he got out a small pink package.

"Arigatou, Naruto!" Sakura said as she took the present he held out to her. It felt soft and squishy underneath the wrapping paper. She unwrapped it to find a stuffed puppy that had dark black fur with a tint of blue in it. Almost like Sasuke's hair. (A/N That doesn't have to do with anything, just thought it'd be cute xD)

"Aww it's so cute! Thank you!" she said again.

Naruto grinned, saying "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" (A/N Why didn't he say this earlier? I don't know either)

The two waited another three hours before Kakashi showed up, and Sasuke still hadn't shown up.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted. "Sakura,"

"Hai?" she answered.

"I have gotten permission to excuse you from this training session, since it is your birthday."

"Hey! I never got that when it was _my _birthday!" Naruto complained "And I thought it was gonna be the other thing!"

"Well," Kakashi said, "We decided to change it."

"And you didn't tell me?" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"No, we didn't tell you."

"So is this the 'it' thing you guys were talking about yesterday?" Sakura asked in the middle of their conversation.

"Well I thought it was gonna be-"

"Yes, this is the 'it'" Kakashi said, cutting Naruto off, who grumbled. (A/N And, no, I won't tell you what the 'it' _was_ going to be. Muhaha)

Sakura tried to hide the fact that this 'it' for her birthday wasn't that great. They made it seem so cool and mysterious yesterday. It's probably because Kakashi changed it. The other 'it' probably would have been better compared to this.

"Well I guess it's just you and me today, Naruto." Kakashi said putting a hand on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, do you know where Sasuke is today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked before leaving.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Oh…" Sakura looked down "Thanks for the presents." She walked back to town.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder where Sasuke had been these days. Even though she didn't show it now, she still cared deeply for him. She missed him even if he was gone only for a couple of days.

Sakura paused in the middle of her walk, wondering where to go now since she didn't have to train today. Going home would be pointless, there wasn't anything to do. She decided on going to the nearest restaurant for breakfast first.

There was hardly anyone in the restaurant, since most people would probably be training by now. Sakura ordered ramen and ate quietly by herself for ten minutes. After she finished, she decided she had nothing to do but head back home.

Once there, she went up to her room and sat on her bed as she did last night. _Boring,_ she thought. _Is this what it's like for people's birthdays nowadays?_ At least she had gotten a cute stuffed puppy from Naruto. She propped it up on a shelf. She stared at its dark blue fur and its shiny black eyes. It did resemble Sasuke a lot.

Sakura went over to her computer (A/N Yes ninja's have computers) and sat down in the chair. She signed onto her AIM account (A/N YES, they also have AIM!) and saw no one online. _Of course, no one has the time to chat during the day._

"Sasuke why aren't you online?" she complained randomly outloud.

"Am I supposed to be on whenever you feel like it?" She heard a voice behind her. She jumped and spun around so fast, she fell out of her chair and landed on the hard, wooden floor.

"Damn!" she cursed, wincing in pain. She was lying on her back, with her legs still up on the chair. (A/N That happened to me once...)

Sasuke just smirked, before bending down to help her up. They both got up, and Sakura realized the closeness between them and blushed.

"Are you O-"

"Fine!" she said a little too quickly, and blushed even more.

"I missed you," he said and blushed red himself, turning his head not to look at her.

"'Missed you too," Sakura smiled, then frowned and said, "Shouldn't you be training now? With Kakashi and Naruto?"

"The other day I got permission to take the day off today," _Ah so that's why he was at Tsunade's yesterday._

"Oh," Sakura nodded to show she understood.

"I took the day off because today is a very special day"

Sakura looked up at him, surprised. _He couldn't mean my birthday, could he?_

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura blushed at how much even closer they were now.

"Happy birthday" he whispered. He leaned in and his lips met Sakura's.

_The Blue Moon is definetly on my side this year._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story, and sorry if there are any mistakes/errors! -sips Diet Green Apple Sparkling Soda- Wait... this is DIET?? EW! SASUKE! WTF DID YOU DO TO ALL THE REGULAR GREEN APPLE SPARKLING SODAS?!**

**Sasuke: Gave them to Sakura.**

**SAKURA! WTF DID YOU DO TO ALL THE REGULAR GREEN APPLE SPARKLING SODAS?!**

**Sakura: Gave them to Naruto.**

**NARUTO! WTF DID YOU DO TO ALL THE REGULAR GREEN APPLE SPARKLING SODAS?!**

**Naruto: Threw them out and replaced them with Ramen.**

**GODDAMN IT ALL.**

**-Lynn/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


End file.
